Freezer
Freezer Infantry Unit is an non-lethal unit. Using their blasters, they can freeze an enemy unit for an time. However, their blasters can run out in time and can replace with their back up shotgun weapons. This is the faction's using it: *'Freedom Company: '''Placed in an Lancer's tier. '''Freezer' can effectively freeze and enemy unit. Also, they can operate an drone that can freeze the enemy units. When they run out of their blasters. *'Schnee Diamond Company: '''Unlike the '''Company'. their own Freezer's don't have the ability to operate an drone that fires ice. However, they can use their ice grenades and freeze the units near the target. 'Company's Freezer Unit ' *'Origins: China ' *'Trained 'In: Overwatch Global Security, Brussels, Belgium Features ' *'XM-2 Endothermic Blaster Pistol (customized) *'Remington 870 (with shell holder in it)' *'Meganekko-style glass (slight blurry) ' *''Blizzard'' Endotherminc Drone (with chinese letters of it) ''' *How to operate an XM-2 Blaster by: Futuretech ''manual (placed in her pocket) ' 'Tactical Analysis' *'The Ice Girl: '''Most of the '''Freezer '''unit gender we're girls (guaranteed by Overwatch Global Security). Their complexity can handle an blaster or their back-up shotguns when in combat. *'Anyone Want An Popsicle?: Their main weapon, the '''XM-2 Endothermic Blaster can freeze the enemy units (infantry or (light) vehicles) for an little seconds. However, their blaster may run out. If used so much. So use it carefully, Commander. *'Chill Out: '''Everybody has an chillout, especially this unit. '''Freezer' can bring out their back-up shotgun, namely the Remington 870 ala the Peacekeepers. And just like the them. Their back-up may hindrance by their range. *'Freeze, don't move!: '''With their back-ups drawned out, they can also deploy the 'Blizzard Endothermic Drone. Their ability is the same as their main weapon. So be careful again, Commander. *'''The Ice Queen: '''Like any other units. This unit has an heroic upgrade. Their main blaster will replace by '''XM-5 Endothermic Rifle, in which increased the freezing time by merely 5 percent. While their back-up was replaced with SPAS-12, increased damage and capability of an knockout 'Lore' "What is an XM-2 Blaster? This blaster was created by the weapons company called the Futuretech. For instance, this blaster is meant to be use by the U.S riot police around the state. However, when the security company that based in Brussels, Belgium is called as Overwatch Global Security and other country, namely India, China and Malaysia. Want this weapon. So, the Futuretech placed orders to the OGS and India first. '' ''XM-2 Blaster is an ice blaster that freezes the nearby targets. The effects of the freezing can last up to 30 to 50 seconds. Furthermore, XM-2 Blaster can be widely used as an anti-riot weapon for an meantime.." '' '' '' ''----'' Back in a days of 20th Century before the (almost-) Allied Nations downfall. Allied Nations signature technology and "non"-thing called the Cyrotechnology. This Cyrotechnology-thingy is used on some vehicles and infantry of the Allied Nations like the Cyrocopter, Alert Icebreaker and list goes on. (But all of it are canceled.) However, in 1991. With no threats to dealt with. The Allied Nations has decided to dissolved, with the exception of it's sole member, the United States. Because, they to police the whole against those threats. Furthermore, military companies whose profitted for Allies has begun to shut-down one by one. However, the main weapons company, the Futuretech. Is still creating prototypes for any army of the world that no one interested it. Futuretech began designed, creating and (failed) prototypes throughout the years including the XAR-15 Assault/Sniper rifle that replaces the current M4A1 (Has failed due to faulty problems. But the XAR-16 Widow's Kiss and it's succeeding variant, XAR-17, become sucessful to some army like the Bundeswehr, Imdonesian Army, etc), XP-2 Pulse Pistol (that made popular thanks to an little but adored hero name "Tracer") and XBR-8 Heavy Pulse Rifle (Popular to the Guardians of the Freedom Company.) Furthermore, Futuretech first non-lethal experimental weapon, the XM-2 Endothermic (instead of Cryogenic. Because of simple reasons by Futuretech designers.) Blaster. This blaster is originally placed to U.S riot police around the states (although, they cancelled it because of favoring an "non"-lethal technology to the protesters, the Psychological Ink, an improved GOOP in Paradox-era.). But, this is very popular due to one group of the Overwatch Global Security uses it. The Freezer unit. Freezer units are mostly trained in an undisclosed place in northern China and most of the gender in this unit is female. Althought non-lethal, Freezer can actually kill an specified target of the Freezer's view. Moreover, and just like any Futuretech experimental weapons, this blasters may easily run-out. Less say, no freezing effect to the target. Moreover, they are required to changed from run-out blasters to own Remington 870. Let's say, a-la the Company's subtle Peacekeepers. Moreover, Futuretech presented an new Endothermic blaster variant. This time exclusive to OGS, the XM-5 Endothermic Rifle, designed for long range and more blaster nitrogen clip. However, this is exclusive to an certain group of Freezers in Schnee Diamond Company territory and some Freezers who done "little kill" with their shotguns. However, Futuretech has brains in ther mind that instead using their shotgun, they'll just have alternative for that. They presented the XD (eXperimental Drone)-1 Blizzard Endothermic Drone. The solutiom for freezing backup when run out their main blasters. Actually, the Freezers where perfect solution to these GLA Mob in FC controlled area. Freezing mobs (with AK-47 in their hand) and shattered it with their back-up. And if they freeze you, they shattered it. For good. 'Diamond's Freezer Unit ''' *'Origins: China ' *'Trained In: Overwatch Global Security, Brussels, Belgium' Features *'XM-5 Endothermic Rifle (with scope on it) ' *'Stryker Shotgun (customized) ' *'GXM-2 Endothermic Grenade in the belt (5x) ' *'Dessert Goggles (used) ' *'Map of African Continent (rolled-up and placed in her pocket) ' 'Tactical Analysis ' *'It's Getting Hot In Here: '''The usual '''Freezer '''unit will either won't survived or "we tired". Because of the faction location. Their freezing time effects may decreased due to a hot feeling. So beware of this effects *'Freezing Bomb: Unlike the Company counterparts, this unit can throw an '''GXM-2 Endothermic Grenades to an supposed target. It will affected the units near the target. However, the freezing time is much more decreased than an normal Blasters will do (it gets worse when you deploy them in the desert/arid region) 'Lore ' ' Unlike the Freedom Company's Freezer unit. The SDC Freezer unit is more harsher than the better ones. Why? Because they we're fielded by SDC owned militiamen (or perhaps bribed them.) to take the advanced Atlas Security Corporation. Yes, they taking out. In order to focus on exploiting the remaining diamonds in the area. Furthermore, SDC president. Weiss Schnee, officialy signed with the Overwatch Global Security in order to contain the corrupt SDC owned-and-created Militia's bribing OGS units around their territory. But the bad news is, their heavy suits, that the unit member complain. That it is to heavy or to hot to walk in the desert conditions in SDC territory. Especially Namibia, we're Atlas always make their skirmish. Or the Cardinal Enterprises mercs always go fight with them. However. and unlike the FC unit. These unit we're armed with specialty GXM-2 Endothermic Grenades. In which this case, instead of their usual Blizzard drone. This grenades also helps to flush and crystalize the enemy inside the building. Furthermore, they are armed with Stryker Shotgun. For that insecurities go for them. Always, remember. These Freezer units can fight in the desert areas. And shouting their motto: "Freezing the Atlas at any time." (If they add Cardinal Mercs at any time.) 'Behind-The-Scenes *This unit is basically and overwhelming based on Mei of the coming game called Overwatch **Although the XM-2 blaster and ''Blizzard ''drone is available in the game, either XM-5 rifle or the GXM-2 grenades didn't appear in the game. **The SDC '''Freezer '''uniform is based on the skins, Abominable and Yeti hunter (albeit in dessert configuration) *Typically, Mei didn't know what is Cryotechnology is. (see Cryotechnology in the Paradox back-up wiki.) Category:The Company's Chariot Category:Diamond Units